An Old Friend and A New Enemy
by Wynndia
Summary: Okay....eveyone makes a story about Squall and Seifer having sisters...but what if it was someone like....Zell, Selphie or Rinoa? Who had some mystical powers of god knows what. R
1. The Unexpected Meeting

A/N: This story belongs to me....the characters don't, except for Keira. God knows Final Fantasy 8 doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Squaresoft or Square-enix what ever it is now. Okay on with the first chapter...boring kind of...but I'm jest getting started....forthcoming arguments in future chapters and fights.  
  
The Unexpected Meeting  
  
A young man about 18 years of age was sitting at the docks in the Town of Balamb. His short blond hair blowing in the wind, he stared down at the water, as though he was looking for something. He was not blinking, almost day-dreaming.  
  
~*~ A young blond boy, about 8 or so, who was lying on a bed in a stone house, felt a little hand reach up and tug on his shirt.  
  
"Teach me how to fish," said the little red-brunette haired girl.  
  
"Get lost," he replied pushing her hand away.  
  
"PLEASE! I want to learn and no one else will teach me. I don't think they like me," she said climbing up on his bed.  
  
"Well you're right, no one here does like you! Now lemme alone!" he said pushing her off his bed.  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!!!!!! Seifer's a MEANY!!!" she said after falling straight on her butt then got up and running out of the room.  
  
"Stupid, Keira,"  
  
~*~  
  
"HELLO? EARTH TO SEIFER?" said a masculine voice. Seifer snapped out of his 'day-dream'  
  
"Yea what?" he said not looking at his friend.  
  
"Fujin and I are getting something ta eat, ya know! Ya want anything?"  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
"Alright man," said Raijin and turned to leave. He went a round a corner and passed a beautiful looking girl. All Seifer heard was Fujin say "PIG!" and then an "Ow!" from Raijin, and he just assumed that she had hurt him, in one way or another. Seifer looked up when he saw another reflection in the water beside him, sitting next to him. It wasn't Raijin, or Fujin. It was a complete stranger.  
  
"You go to Garden, don't you?" she asked, putting her long, reddish, brown hair behind her ears.  
  
"Used to, what's it to you?" he asked cooly.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering why you're here? Are you a SeeD yet?" she asked looking at the left side of his face.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked turning his face to her.  
  
"You're Seifer Almasy," she said with such ease, and acting as thought that was one of the stupidest questions in the world.  
  
"Are you not afraid?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"What I have done," he said looking back down at the water.  
  
"Oh the whole Sorceress Ultimecia, thing? That's not you fault" she said.  
  
"Yes it is, that's why I'm not in Garden anymore." he said picking up a rock and throwing it into the water.  
  
"Is this you decision?" she asked still looking at his face although he didn't look at her.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure if you ask, Headmaster Cid and Matron to -" she was cut off.  
  
"Matron? How do you know Eda by that name?" he said as his head jerked up and stared straight into her dark blue eyes.  
  
"Why wouldn't I. I mean, she took care of me, I mean us, when we were younger didn't she?" she said looking at him as though he was stupid.  
  
"What do you mean we?"  
  
"Uh, Selphie, Zell, Ellone, Squall, you, Quisty, and Irvine. AND myself!" she added happily.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked standing up. She followed suite.  
  
"I'm Keira," she said, once again putting her hair behind her right ear.  
  
"I don't believe you," he said crossing his arms looking at her suspiciously. Keira walked towards him. He took a step back.  
  
"Teach me how to fish," she said looking straight in to his eyes. Seifer jumped back.  
  
"NO WAY!" Seifer said in shock. Now that Seifer was standing up he got a good look at her. She was wearing a SeeD Cadet uniform. And her hair was just passed her shoulders.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked her.  
  
"16,"  
  
"You've grown," he stated the obvious. Keira wasn't the little girl the he kind of knew at the orphanage. She was a, he hated to admit it, beautiful, young adult. Who has certainly matured over the 10 years that they were apart.  
  
"Well that's what happens to humans over the course of 10 years," she said smiling sweetly, at her old acquaintance.  
  
'Yea but not THAT much. Man! Has she Grown up. She looks VERY mature for a 16 year old.' Seifer thought to himself.  
  
"Well, anyway, if you talk to Cid and Matron, I'm pretty sure they'll let you back in," she said grabbing his hand. She new fairly well that her wouldn't let her, but to her surprise he didn't try to get away.  
  
"And what if they don't?" he said walking behind her as she was pulling him towards the Town exit.  
  
"They will," she said then stopped and let go of Seifer's hand. She turned to stare at him.  
  
"You know," she started. "If you stop being so damn pessimistic, things wouldn't be so bad." Then she walked out fo town. Seifer hesitated then followed.  
  
'Maybe she's right, if I make some sort of agreement with Cid and Eda, then maybe I can become a SeeD after all," he thought to himself. Garden wasn't mobile anymore so it made a lot easier for students to visit friends and family. Seifer approached the massive school, and saw the Ragnarok behind it.  
  
"Little twerps must be back from the mission," he mumbled as he reached the entrance. Keira was waiting for him.  
  
"You ready?" she asked. He walked right passed her.  
  
"I guess," he continued walking.  
  
"Hey wait up," she said as she ran up to him. Seifer had a smile on his face. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," he said then made his way to the elevator. Keira went on with him. He looked at her "Why are you following me?" he asked her.  
  
"I have my own business with Matron and Cid," she said sticking her noise in the air.  
  
They reached the 3rd floor and ran into someone coming out of the room. She bumped right into Seifer, and fell on her butt.  
  
"Ow, sorry...Seifer!?" she looked to Seifer's left, then got up. "You must be the girl? Headmaster Cid is looking for you." She said then walked back inside the room.  
  
"Well that didn't take long, Selphie," said a teenager in a beige cowboy hat, smiling at his girlfriend.  
  
"She was right outside...with him," she said nudging her head toward Seifer.  
  
"Ah, Seifer," said a man sitting at mahogany desk. "What brings you to Garden?"  
  
"I've come to ask to be re-enrolled as a student," Seifer said looking at the floor. Keira looked around the room at the 7 teenagers.  
  
'Selphie, Irvine, Quisty, Zell, Sis, Squall, and her I don't know' Keira thought looking from left to right.  
  
"I don't recall kicking you out," said headmaster Cid standing up. "There have been some disciplinary issues in the Garden lately and there has been no one to punish them, you room is as you left it." he finish smiling at Seifer. Seifer felt as though the whole world was lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"Now to the task at hand. Seifer please stay, you need to hear this." Cid said as Seifer was about to leave. Eda then came in the doors.  
  
"Ah, I see everyone is here. Good. While I was at the orphanage for that short time I found some old pictures. Here," she said handing out the pictures to her 'children' (that includes everyone in the room but Keira, and Rinoa). She handed them all the same picture.  
  
"Ha! There's you Zell," stated Selphie, and pointing at a little boy in the picture.  
  
"There's Selphie and Quisty, together as always." said Zell.  
  
"There's Squall, with Ellone," Quisty - I mean Quistis said.  
  
"Ooo you're so cute!" said Rinoa, now in a SeeD cadet uniform.  
  
"Shut up!" Squall said putting his head in his hand.  
  
"And it looks like Irvine has a girlfriend," said Ellone.  
  
"Yea, who is she?" Irvine asked looking up from the picture.  
  
"Well that is what I have called you here for. I introduce you to a long lost friend. Squall, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Ellone, and Irvine this," she said pointing to Keira. "Is Keira,"  
  
Keira waved "Hi," she said and gave them a smile.  
  
"Keira?" mumbled Irvine.  
  
The he looked at her, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, Selphie was getting a bit annoyed with is behavior.  
  
"Oh my god! Keira!"  
  
A/N: Okay.......done. I hope you like. R&R please. 


	2. Reunited

Reunited:

"Keira?" mumbled Irvine.

Then he looked at her, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, Selphie was getting a bit annoyed with is behaviour.

"Oh my God...Keira!" Irvine said running up and pulling her in to a tight hug and lifting her off the ground. Keira started to laugh. Everyone was shocked by his reactions and Selphie was fuming. Irvine put her down and held her at arms length.

"You were adopted," he said. Keira nodded. "Then, and then...I thought you were dead. I mean your whole town was disintegrated. So I gave up...and lost hope. But now you're alive and well! I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see you again" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Well I live," she said giggling.

"Um...would someone like to explain?" said Squall annoyed as well.

"Oh right...guys this is Keira, my sister," Irvine said with a smile on his face rapping his left arm around her shoulders. Selphie felt relief over come her. Everyone else gasped.

"Whoa! Sister! No way!" said Zell.

"YUP! Can't you see the resemblance?" Irvine asked proud.

"No," said Seifer from behind them. "I fact she looks nothing like you, she looks more...tough."

"ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK WEAK!"

"Well, that cowboy hat, and the long hair thing, isn't doing you much justice, buddy" Seifer said starting to leave. Keira started to laugh, and blush a little. Quistis noticed this and she mouthed 'Oh My God,'

"Why you little ass-hole," Irvine said ready to jump Seifer, but stopped because Keira grabbed his hand. "Keira let-me-go." he continued fuming.

"Irvine, let it got," she said calmly.

"You're sticking up for the bastard?"

"HEY! I was just reunited with you and all you want to do is fight over who's manlier! It's DISCUSSING!" she yelled looking at her brother in disbelief, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's right," Seifer said just before heading down the elevator. "...but what the hard thing is to comprehend, is that something as beautiful as Keira ,is related to you!" then the elevator door closed. That got on Irvine's last nerve, he head towards the elevator and pushed the button to go down.

"Where are you going?" Keira asked in a motherly tone.

"To beat the shit out of Seifer!"

"Oh no you're not!" Keira said then cast stop on Irvine. "I come back after 10 years of not seeing you, and you want to chase after a guy, personally Irvine, I thought you were more of a ladies man," that statement caused a few laughs from behind her.

"That's not funny," Irvine said through gritted teeth.

"Just drop it," Keira's voice was softening. "I have had teenagers talk about me like that since I was 13. I'm used to it. I handled it then, I can take are of it now."

"I'm here to protect you," he said as the stop started to ware off.

"I didn't need you to protect me all those years ago,"

"Then why did you come back?" Squall asked sounding ignorant. Keira looked at him then back to her brother, then to the floor.

"'Cause I need your protection now," she said so only Irvine could hear. Irvine was fully able to move now. He walked towards her as he saw a tear drop on to the floor. Irvine looked up worried. "I'm feeling a little tired I think I'm going to go take a nap." she said then walked out, to the elevator and down she went.

"What was THAT all about?" Quistis asked.

"I don't know," he looking lost. "But all I know is that if Seifer comes close to her, his ass is grass."

Keira was on the main floor, and was walking to her dorm. She passed the Training Center, and decided to get some training in before retreating to her dorm. She entered the center and, first, nothing attacked her. Then she noticed that it got dark too quickly, for her liking. I wasn't long, until she felt a heavy, hot, and raunchy smelling breath on her back.

She turned around and there was a T-rexaur.

"Holy shit!"she said backing up grabbing one of her 2, 9mm guns (Guns run in the family I guess). She was fighting pretty well until, the T-rexaur's tail whipped one of her guns out of her hand. That's when she started to lose. She was beaten pretty badly, but still standing. She refused to give up. She had no strength left in her to do her final attack.

'I'm a goner,' she thought. Then all of a sudden like a flash, she was knock out of the way to a near by wall, being held up by what, or who saved her. Then there was a bang, a flash and then the floor shook. Her saviour protected her from the bright light of the explosion.

"Mmm...Seifer?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. He looked down at her. 'Why did I just save her? It's not like me. What I said earlier...about her being beautiful. Is that why I saved her?' he thought

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. Seifer lowered his head. His lips were slowly approaching hers.

'STOP!' he thought to himself. 'No, Seifer you idiot! Why can't you stop yourself? Stop touching her!' his right hand moved up to her face and took her chin and moved it upward towards his mouth. Then there lips were locked in what seemed like a fate sealing kiss. Keira was first caught off guard, but then kissed him back. Seifer's left hand, which was around her waist, pulled her closer to him.

'There's something about her that can't put my finger on...I feel...safe...around her' (He thinks too much) Seifer thought.

Then to his protest he heard other students entering the Training Center, and one of them sounded like Zell. Seifer help Keira sit down where they were so he could help her with her wounds.

As Seifer was cleaning up one side of her neck, he noticed a silver chain. He pulled on it and at the end of the long chain there was a pendant: it looked like a dragon engulfed in flames.

FLASHBACK

There was a little girl on the shore line by herself crying, it was fairly early in the morning and a little boy appeared behind her.

"Keira?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Uh huh?" she said through the tears.

"I don't want you to go," he said moving closer to her.

"Why? Seifer you don like me,"

"'cause it won't be the same without cha here," Keira just started to cry more.

"...and...I'll...I'll miss you," he said taking an item out of his pocket. "...here...Keep it."

"But you love dis ting," she said looking at the item in his hands.

"But I want you to have it, I don't need it anymore. I gots my wish." he said looking at the sand.

"Wish?" she asked.

"Yup!"

"Keira!" yelled Matron.

"Coming Matwan," she said then got up.

END OF FLASHBACK

Seifer looked back at her.

"You kept it?" he asked amazed.

"Of course," she said. "What was you're wish?"

"I wished for a...a friend," he said slightly embarrassed.

"And...?"

"Well, that day when I gave it to you, I realized that you were the friend that I wished for. That's why I gave it to you. 'Once your wish comes true it will be of no longer use to the possessor until it is returned to the one who is connected to the 'Creator'" he said.

"Meaning the one chosen by Hyne?"

"Yea," he said continuing on with cleaning up her wounds. "What did you wish for?"

"Hmm," she smiled. "You,"

Seifer looked up at her when she said it.

"That is why the first person I talked to from the 'gang' was you. You and I were reunited,"

"I guess it's your turn to pass it on to someone," he said as he finished casting cure on her leg.

"Why?" she got up as she said this.

"Cause the legend says..." they walked out of the place they were hiding.

"'...until it is returned to the one who is connected to the 'Creator'" she finished. Seifer stopped dead in his tracks. That's when it hit him.

"You're?...but how?"

"My mother was blessed by her, Hyne said something about 'may your first born daughter by my heir, and have my strengths, but weaknesses, have a faithful knight and possess all my powers.' Then I was born."

"How did you find this out?" he asked starting to walk out of the Training Center and to the dorms.

"Well as her 'heir' I am able to contact her telepathically. I was eager to know about what happened to my parents and why I was in the orphanage. So she showed me. I was 10."

Keira stopped at her door; she smiled at Seifer and turned to go into her room. Seifer grabbed her arm.

"About what happened in the training center..." he started slightly blushing.

"I know it's not like you. But I didn't care. You were with me, safe. That's all that matters to me." she said. Then she looked to her right and heard voices. "That's Irvine and Selphie. You better leave,"

"I'm not going to let him get to me," he said standing proudly, causing Keira to giggle. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her room. Closed the door behind her and locked it. She ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

knock knock

"Keira? You there?" Irvine's voice came though the door.

"Hey listen...I think she's in the shower. Let's come back later." Selphie said.

"Yeah, okay," Their foot steps slowly faded down the hall.

"Smart," Seifer said ginning at her.

"Thank you," she said getting closer to him. "And about the kiss...I kind of...liked it,"

"Me too," he leaned down to kiss her again. But this time it wasn't the innocent kiss they shared before. This time they were more passionate. Then Seifer slid his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. There were there for at least a good 10 minutes, until Seifer lead her over to her bed and laid her down. They didn't do anything but that. Seifer new better not to take advantage of a 16 year old girl; never mind some one he's known for quite sometime. He broke the kiss getting a glimpse at the sun outside, it was almost setting. Seifer looked down at her.

"I missed you," he said kissing her forehead.

"I want us to be together, Seif." she said stroking his hair out of his face.

"Then no one can know, about it. 'Cause of Irvine. I don't want him trying to keep us apart, even though all of his attempts would fail," he said getting up off her bed. "You need your rest."

Seifer made his way to her door and opened it.

"What happened to the Seifer Almasy that I have read about?" she said getting comfortable on her bed, looking at him.

"Oh he's still around," he gave her a quick smile then left.

As Seifer was walking down the hallway he started to think to himself. Then the stopped. 'I never acted like that with Rinoa, never'.

"What re you doing down here Seifer?" said a curious voice? He looked up and saw Quistis. He stood up straight. Just making sure that Keira got back to her dorm okay." Be fore Quistis could ask he filled her in. "I saw her get attacked by a T-rexasur. She got beaten. I helped her back to her room," He walked passed her to show her that the discussion was over.

"Well as long as she's not pregnant!" Rinoa was right behind Quistis. Seifer didn't see her.

"Whatever," he waved it off. "Can't get pregnant bay kissing dumb ass" he mumbled.

"What! You're the father!" Rinoa teased. Then he heard her laughing.


End file.
